Discovering Happiness
by TragicBlossoms
Summary: "Why, Granger? Why, after all this time would you bother telling me about him now?" he asked trying his hardest to control his voice. "Because you found him and I thought it cruel to lie to you."


Tonight was going to be perfect

Hey all I'm back!!

Ok… so… I know that I had several stories posted before, but I have decided to remove the ones that I couldn't finish and the ones that I just didn't like. All I have now is this new story and my baby "Unfaithful" for you _That 70s Show_ readers, but it is on hiatus right now.

This idea literally came to me during dinner last night, and I haven't been able to stop writing since. This little pea sized idea got a life of its own and the next chapter is almost done.

Before you guys start the story I just want to make sure that I thank those authors whose works have inspired me to write again as I had lost my passion for a while. Reading some of those amazing stories helped me remember why it was that I fell in love with writing. I also want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed one of my stories. Your support made me try that much harder to get back. Thank you, both authors and reviewers, for saving a part of me that was slowly dying. I owe you guys my life.

Alright well that's it for the Author's Note, please review.

xoPWDxo

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related. Only the idea and a couple of original characters are mine.

xoPWDxo

Tonight was going to be perfect. It was a cool and quiet October night. The air smelled of rain, yet there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The light of the full moon that shone on the grounds gave an ethereal glow, and the sounds of the wind slightly moving the tree branches and the wood crackling in the fireplace made the night all the more dreamy. Tonight was going to be perfect.

It was the first night in what felt like years that he was free to lounge in the comfort of his own home. Usually he'd be spending his nights locked in his office calculating the sums of sales, checking and rechecking conditions on his company's latest merchandise, and recently drawing up plans for a brand new line of brooms that were as unique and personal as a wand. It was exhausting just thinking about it. Of course his nights weren't only filled with work. He was after all Draco Malfoy, an extremely wealthy and handsome bachelor in his early thirties with a body that men in their twenties envied. Nope his nights were definitely not all work, his latest companion made sure of it.

Emilia Starling only believed in two things. One was being wealthy and beautiful, and the other was making sure everyone else knew how wealthy and beautiful you are. So every time Draco went out with her she would wear dresses that hugged every curve in her body, make-up that accented her ocean blue eyes, and enough diamonds to make the sun go blind. They'd go to restaurant openings, show premieres, and every other major event Emilia could find. Just thinking about _that _gave him a headache. Thankfully she went to the states for the week and he was free to walk barefoot onto his balcony with a glass of firewhiskey and continue to view his property with ease.

As he took a sip of his drink he thought, 'Yes tonight is going to be a perfect night for me to rest. I can finally get some peace and quiet.'

"Malfoy where are you, you stupid horse's arse?"

'Or not' he thought solemnly as he walked back into his study, the plush carpet feeling good under his feet, and sat down in his favorite chair by the fire waiting for his friend to appear.

He didn't have to wait long.

Blaise Zabini walked in wearing very formal and very cream dress robes. His attire complimented his dark features brilliantly, but the fire in his eyes and the tightness of his mouth made him look more frightening than handsome. There was no doubt in Draco's mind; Blaise was pissed and he was the reason why.

"Look Blaise I-"

"No you look Malfoy," Blaise cut off. "I don't generally expect a lot from people, but there are a few things a man is entitled to get from his best mate such as covering for me when I ask, getting me out of trouble when I need help, and showing up for my wedding especially when you are the bloody best man!"

"Blaise I am sorry that I did not show up to see you marry Lovegood, again," Draco said sarcastically. "But I was there the first time you said 'I do' so I think that you can forgive me for accidentally missing this one."

"Accidentally missing this one," Blaise repeated mockingly. "What a load of bollocks. You are a coward and chose not to show because you knew she'd be there this time."

"I have no idea what you're on about."

"Sure you do. The first time Luna and I married she was off fighting for the rights for some creature and apologized in advanced for her absence sending plenty of gifts the day before. This time there was no such event so you decided to not show."

"You did get my gifts right?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Luna and I are looking forward to opening all ten gifts tomorrow on our honeymoon which I should be leaving for in an hour," Blaise said glancing at the clock above the fireplace. "However, I had to come over and give you a good shouting for skiving my wedding. Luna and Emily were worried about you."

"Ah yes little Emily Nymphadora. How is my goddaughter?"

"She's fine, ten years old now you know. She looked so beautiful today in her pale green dress and don't think I don't see that you are trying to make me forget about yelling by thinking of my daughter," Blaise said with a smirk. "Slytherin through and through, eh?"

"I try," Draco replied with a smirk of his own as Blaise moved to sit in the seat across from his by the fire.

"Well now that I've calmed down I know how you can make it up to me." Blaise watched as Draco arched an eyebrow in both curiosity and potential fear.

"What the ten gifts were not enough?"

"Ten years of marriage is owed ten gifts. Anyways as you know Luna and I are going on a two month honeymoon around Europe-"

"I'm not babysitting if that's what you have in mind," Draco cut in. "I mean I love Emily, but-"

"But she'd drive you insane," Blaise added with a smile. "Don't worry I'm not that mean. She's staying with the Potters. Lily Luna is her age and both Harry and Ginny are alright with it."

"So if you don't want me to take care of the brat what do you want?"

"I want you to be my substitute teacher while I am away," Blaise said quickly.

"You want me to be your substitute what?" Draco asked getting up quickly from his seat and staring down at his friend. "You can't possibly be serious. I haven't set a foot in Hogwarts since we graduated…"

"I know."

"…I have a company to run…"

"You and I both know that you have several employees to run the company for you."

"…They are a bunch of idiots."

"They are the best money can buy," Blaise said.

Draco walked over to his desk and ran a hand through his hair. "I thought your substitute had already been picked."

"It had. I left specific instructions for him last week and then I received an owl form him this morning stating that he'd thought it would be the opportune moment to get in some sort of accident and have to be bedridden," he replied.

"Stupid git," Draco muttered. "Wouldn't I have to be approved?"

"Yes well McGonagall being the great headmistress and former professor that she is actually made it to my wedding. We spoke briefly, but she really didn't need much convincing. After all you were the best in potions second only to yours truly and a few select Gryffindors…"

"One cheated."

"… so it wouldn't be too difficult for you," Blaise answered as he removed an imaginary piece of lint from his robes. "I'm afraid the only excuse you have left is that dear Helena or Bianca or whoever it is you are shagging now will miss you."

Draco smirked, "It's Emilia Starling actually."

"Oh yes the model. I'm sure discussing one's looks for hours makes for great conversation. Do tell me when she realizes that she will not be twenty-four forever."

Draco sniggered in reply and walked to the mini bar where he poured himself a glass of firewhiskey and downed it in one gulp.

"Look Draco I need someone who actually knows what they are doing," Blaise started as he moved to the desk where Draco was standing. "Not some young wanker who thinks it would be fun to teach at Harry Potter's alma mater and not even consider the amounts of work being a professor and head of house takes. It would only be for two months mate." He removed an envelope from inside his robes, placed it on the desk, and made his way to the door.

"Blaise," Draco said turning to face his friend who was standing by the door facing him. "Why cream?" he asked suppressing a chuckle.

Blaise smiled, "Light colors such as cream do not attract flying fincatas which are on a rise and said to be very dangerous."

"Flying what?" he asked.

"Fincatas," Blaise replied simply. "I love Luna, Draco. If she wants me to wear orange feathers on my birthday for good luck I'll do it. Plus I happen to look dashing in cream dress robes." Draco watched as friend turned and saw him disappear leaving a small 'pop' in his wake.

"So much for my perfect night."

xoPWDxo

Twenty minutes had gone by since Blaise left and Draco had not moved from his spot at by the mini bar. He thought that if he stood still enough then he would wake up from this dream and that meant that the conversation with Blaise never took place. He would wake up, brush his teeth, take a shower, get dressed and head to work forgetting all about returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After twenty-five minutes Draco was starting to get bored. Standing still was harder than he thought.

He took three deep breaths, sighed loudly and made his way to the bookshelf closest to the balcony. He scanned the titles of all his childhood favorites and came to the one that held more memories for him than any other. He lightly pulled _Hogwarts, A History_ and the bookshelf moved leaving a path to a hidden room.

The room was cool, dark, and bare save for one item in the middle. As Draco made his way to the item he remembered every other time he had been in this room. Every other time he needed to remember why he didn't want to return to Hogwarts, why he didn't want to marry again, and why he didn't want to see her. Putting his hands on the outer rims of his pensieve Draco remembered why it was he wanted to forget, but before he had a chance to turn away he was pulled into the pensieve and into the past. There was nothing Draco could do, but stand and watch as he relived his one of best and worst memories.

"_That is the stupidest thing you have said yet. Walking barefoot is actually good for you? How ridiculous can you get, Granger?" a seventeen year old Draco asked from his seat on the couch. He was sitting in the Heads common room, a place where he spent many nights studying and doing his homework. It proved to be the perfect place because of the silence in its privacy and the comfort that the fire provided. Even Hermione, who was an avid fan of the library couldn't disagree with that. Though that didn't stop her from saying stupid things when Draco was trying to study especially hard so that he wouldn't have to explain another 'E' to his father. Nope he was going to get an 'O' if it killed him._

"_I am aware of the fact that some things go beyond the understanding of a self-centered pureblooded prat such as yourself, but to say that something is stupid because you don't believe it is really childish, Malfoy," Hermione said. "Besides I said that I enjoy walking barefoot because I like the feel of the ground on my feet as opposed to through my socks or in slippers. What's the harm in that?"_

"_What's the harm? Did you know that heat leaves the body faster from your head and feet than from anywhere else? If you walk around barefoot on the cold floor all the time you are more likely to get sick," he replied._

"_I didn't know you cared, Malfoy."_

"_I don't, you didn't let me finish my thought. You are more likely to get sick and I don't want to catch any mudblood disease because you were too thick to know that when it gets cold you are supposed to dress warmly."_

"_Why must you always spoil everything?" Hermione asked getting up from her seat by the fire and picking up her books. _

"_Because I am wealthy, a pureblood, and just better than you. I can have anything I want and I chose to want to spoil the moment for you mudblood," Draco said as he watched Hermione make her way past the couch to her room._

"_What's the point of having all the wealth in the world if you don't enjoy it?" She asked while turning to face him. " I'm not saying that walking barefoot makes me better than you I'm saying that it helps you appreciate the difference between the cold hardwood and the soft carpet because you not only see the difference, but you feel it," she said as she turned back around and left leaving Draco to stare at her door._

'_Stupid mudblood and her stupid thoughts. She's just upset because she is too poor to afford proper footwear and I am not,' Draco thought before he went back to studying chapter eight of Advance Potion Making. After an hour Draco felt that he was more than prepared for any question that Professor Slughorn could ask and went to his own room. He grabbed his towel and headed to the bathroom to take a shower before bed._

_When he finished he realized that he left his slippers in his room and would have to walk back barefoot. 'Just great. I bet the mudblood charmed them to stay in the room while I was studying.' He stepped out of the shower and stood taking in the feel of the tile. It was smooth, but Draco could feel the shape and size of each square as he walked to his room. Walking on hardwood felt like walking on paper to him. The flat boards provided neither heat nor cold to his feet; it was as if he were simply walking on air. When he finally made it to the area rug he had at the foot of his bed Draco thought that maybe the mudblood was right. The feel of the soft and expensive material felt like he was walking on a feather. _

_That night his dreams were filled with shapes of squares, paper, and feathers, and his slippers were forgotten for the rest of the year._

xoPWDxo

Thirty-three year old Draco stood away from the basin and walked back to his study. He never bought or wore slippers after that night talking with Hermione. Walking barefoot was an action that was tabooed for pureblooded wizards who were taught that image was the most important thing next to power and that every waking moment was spent perfecting and protecting that image. He made his way to the envelope and examined it. It had been quite sometime since he'd seen the Hogwarts crest, but there it stood in all its glory mocking him with its familiarity. As if it already knew that he was going to do this for Blaise.

Going back to his seat he opened and read the letter that was inside. It said simply that he was to act as substitute until January because of Blaise's honeymoon. He was told that along with the responsibilities of teaching four classes a day as head of house he would also have to bare the complaints and problems that any Slytherin student may have. 'Sounds like fun,' thought getting back up.

"Wink," he called out and a second later a house elf appeared. He wasn't dressed in rags, but proper clothing and did not look like he was mistreated at all. She would be pleased if she saw how he treated his house elf now. He treated them very differently from how his father used to and that thought always made him proud.

"Master Malfoy called Wink?" the little house elf asked.

"Yes, I would like you to pack enough clothing for two months. I will be returning to Hogwarts tomorrow," Draco said.

"Is Master sure? Master told Wink once that if Master were to say that he is returning to Hogwarts to call for a healer because Master lost his mind," Wink said fearfully.

"No Wink I assure you I am fine. It is at the request of Mr. Zabini that I will return, on Halloween no less," Draco said as he looked at the calendar on his desk. He took out some parchment and scribbled a quick letter to the CEO of his company. "Also I would appreciate if you could send this letter out."

Wink accepted the letter and said, "Yes Master. Wink will do as Master requests."

Wink disappeared and Draco was left to his thoughts again. 'It's only for two months. What's the worst that will happen? Some Slytherins will try to pull things that I did when I was a student and house points will be deducted. No big deal.'

Content with his thoughts he made his way back to the balcony and noticed that the passage to his pensieve was still opened. Who was he trying to fool? Draco knew that the second he stepped foot on the grounds his thoughts would drift to a bushy haired know-it-all and he was helpless to stop it.

"Wink is all done with what Master asked," Wink said when he appeared again. "Is there anything else Master needs?"

"As a matter of fact yes there is," Draco said reluctantly. "I want you to shrink my pensieve; I will be taking it with me."

xoPWDxo

Some things never change in Hogwarts, and the Great Hall being especially noisy on Halloween is a perfect example. Students ate their dinners with haste, some skipping it all together in order to make room for the treats. Along with the various types of meats, salads, and pasta, there were plenty of cakes, cookies, and other sweets. The food was the same, the ceiling was filled with floating pumpkins just like it was so many years ago, and the professors still ate at the Head Table. The Slytherin table was still to the right, followed by Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw, and finally Gryffindor to the left.

"I swear the food gets better and better every year. Merlin bless Halloween," said a redheaded teenager with too much food in his mouth. "I can't eat enough of it!"

"I know what you mean, but perhaps chewing your food will help ease the process of eating more," said a teenager with bright turquoise hair. "That's only my suggestion though, Fred. I'm sure most girls find food on ones robes quite attractive."

"Alright Teddy I get it; chew first then speak," Fred replied. "Honestly there is no need for all the sarcasm especially since you taught me everything I know," he said jokingly.

"Hey you lot," said a boy with dirty blonde hair and light eyes. "What are you talking about?" he asked taking a seat across from them.

"Well Teddy here was giving me a lesson on etiquette. Care to join in?" Fred asked his words filled with fake enthusiasm.

The blonde boy laughed. "Teddy giving you lessons on etiquette?" he asked laughing some more making the blue haired boy blush and turn his hair a light shade of pink. "Shall I give you Gryffindors a lesson on courage then since today is not only Halloween, but also opposite day?"

"Oh ha ha," Teddy said his hair still pink. "I was just having a little fun Demetry and you had to come and ruin it."

"Oh no the fun has just begun. Remember we have plans to get back at a couple of Ravenclaws after dinner," Demetry replied with a smirk.

"Try not stare too hard at the Ravenclaw table there mate or Vince and Gordon will know that we planned something," Fred said making sure to swallow before he spoke.

"I thought Slytherins were supposed to be cunning?" Teddy said taking a bite of his chicken as his hair turned its regular turquoise.

"Well maybe your Gryffindor ways are starting to rub off on me. Look I'm already starting to eat like a hippogriff," Demetry said as he picked up a cookie and ate it quickly causing the other two teens to laugh.

Minerva McGonagall surveyed the hall from her seat at the center of the Head Table. She had been headmistress for seventeen years now and there wasn't a moment that went by that she didn't think of Dumbledore before she made her speech, or sorted new students, or even when she ate. As she stood up she remembered every time she saw Dumbledore give his speech to the students and began to speak.

"I hope everyone has enjoyed tonight's feast. I would like to inform you that the original substitute that we had for Professor Zabini is in St. Mungo's after a potions mishap, and is healing nicely. He will not be able to come and teach, but fear not as we have found someone else. Everyone I'd like to introduce you to your new potions professor and Slytherin head of house, Professor Malfoy."

The doors opened and Draco walked in heading for the Head Table. Murmurs of "Malfoy?" and "He's so cute," were heard as he passed the tables, but he ignored them.

"Thanks you for coming," McGonagall said shaking his hand.

"You're welcome Professor," Draco replied.

"Now I ask that you head off to your common rooms and remember that classes will be held tomorrow so please sleep at a reasonable hour. Ms. Brimley could you please come to the Head Table," McGonagall waved her wand and the food disappeared.

"It's been quite sometime since you've been here Mr. Malfoy, but I trust that you'll see that many things have remained the same," McGonagall said.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" asked a caramel skinned girl with dark hair and hazel eyes.

"Yes, Professor Malfoy this is Julia Brimley, this year's Head Girl from the Slytherin House. Ms. Brimley I would like you to escort Professor Malfoy then show him the portrait that leads to his room. Have a good evening," she said.

Draco followed Julia to the dungeons making sure to pay attention to every detail along the way. He noticed that McGonagall was right, many things have remained the same, and that realization made every step harder for Draco to take. He decided to ignore his thoughts of the past when he saw the familiar portrait leading to the Slytherin common room.

"Pride," he heard Julia say, and watched as the portrait opened. The passage to the common room was dark, it was always dark, and cold, it was always cold. He had been away so long that he had forgotten the chilling effect that the walk had on a person. You had to be tough in order to make it as a Slytherin, you had to be mean, only worry about yourself, and he hated that. He hoped that things were different now. He really did.

He followed Julia down the passageway and made a right turn instead of the left he was used to doing after seven years. Julia stopped in front of a portrait of a man with a guileful gleam in his eyes and a bag of tricks. Draco recognized the portrait of Jester, one of Blaise's favorites when they were students. Many of the tricks they played as teenagers were Jester's ideas.

"This is the portrait to your room, Professor," Julia said. "Have a goodnight."

Draco waited for her to leave then turned to the portrait. Jester was staring at him like he was trying to determine if he knew him. There were several moments of stares and Jester still looked confused. Finally Draco decided to give him a huge clue and smirked. Jester's face lit up with recognition and smirked back.

"Well you certainly have aged Mr. Malfoy or should I say _Professor_ Malfoy?" Jester said in a thick Irish accent.

"It's Professor Malfoy for the next two months or so. It seems like I'm not the only one who has aged. You're memory appears to be leaving you and the paint looks to be fading," Draco answered with a real smirk.

Jester chuckled, "It's good to know that your wit has not escaped during the years. Password?"

"Fine and Dandy," Draco said and the portrait opened. As he walked he thought of the password. He thought it odd at first, but then he remember that Dandy was the name of the toy dragon he bought Emily when she was just a few months old and could never be seen without. On her fifth birthday he bought her another stuffed toy that she named Fine. It was a good thing the students didn't know the password to his private quarters. How could Blaise possibly demand respect with a password inspired by his daughter's favorite toys?

He was grateful for the warmth that hit him as soon as he walked in, and sat down on the bed. The room was simple enough, it contained a bed, a fireplace, a door that lead to a bathroom and some other furniture was scattered. He was too tired to really care about the lack of character in the room. He had two of his four classes with Slytherins and Gryffindors, and he knew from experience how exhausting that could be. With that thought he decided to take a shower and head to bed early. He would need all his energy for day one.

xoPWDxo

Ok that was chapter one. A bit slow I know, but I promise it will get better. Please tell me what you think…


End file.
